This is a single year application to fund the Archer Conference on Drug Abuse: New Medications. The conference, named in honor of Sydney Archer, will focus on the development of new pharmacotherapies for drug abuse. The conference will run for two and one-half days, from September 29, 1999 to October 1, 1999, ending at approximately 12:00 p.m. on the third day. We are planning to hold speaker sessions that will focus on new approaches to treating abuse of stimulants, opioids, nicotine (smoking) and alcohol, and on the development of new analgesics. We anticipate limiting participation in the conference to approximately 100-120 people. The participants will consist of the speakers, scientists and graduate students from the northeast, several physicians and drug, counselors, and representatives from minority organizations, industry and NIDA. These individuals will be selected based upon the organizing committee's recommendations of those persons who will most directly benefit from participation in the conference.